A variety of well-known absorbent articles are configured to absorb body fluids. Examples of such absorbent articles include, but are not limited to, feminine hygiene products, such as sanitary napkins, baby diapers, adult incontinence products, and bandages. A typical absorbent article is generally constructed with a fluid permeable user-facing topsheet, which may be a three dimensional apertured polymer film or a nonwoven web or a film/nonwoven laminate, an absorbent core and a fluid impermeable garment or outwardly-facing backsheet, which may be a solid polymer film, for example.
A potential problem associated with absorbent articles may be the perceived lack of dryness of the user-facing topsheet of the absorbent article. Generally, the drier the skin feels that is contacting topsheet, the more comfortable the absorbent article. In many instances, surface dryness of the topsheet may be correlated to fluid strikethrough efficiency. If the layer(s) beneath the topsheet are inefficient in fully pulling the fluid out of the topsheet, residual wetness can remain. Moreover, wetness may reoccur and contribute to residual wetness if the fluid is allowed to move from the layer(s) beneath the topsheet and back through the topsheet when the absorbent article is subjected to pressure, which is a typical condition when the article is being worn by a user.
One or more additional layers may be added to the absorbent article in between the topsheet and absorbent core to improve fluid acquisition out of the topsheet and/or fluid distribution across the absorbent core so that the fluid may be pulled through and out of the topsheet and into the absorbent core more quickly and/or more completely. The additional layer may be in the form of a nonwoven material, such as the liquid management layer described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,426,671 (incorporated herein by reference), or may be in the form of a three dimensional apertured film, such as the acquisition distribution layer described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,568 (incorporated herein by reference) or the acquisition/distribution layer described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0267429 (incorporated herein by reference), for example. However, such an additional layer adds cost to the final article and may also increase the thickness or bulkiness and/or stiffness of the article. Efforts to minimize the amount of material that is used in an additional layer by, for example, downgauging, particularly for a film, may be challenging because downgauging may reduce the modulus of the material and negatively impact the ability to incorporate the layer into the final absorbent article during conversion processes.
It is desirable to provide a fluid distribution material that reduces residual wetness, even after the absorbent article is subjected to pressure, and has a modulus sufficient to allow the fluid distribution material to be converted into an absorbent article.